Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more generally to an electronic device package and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In the method of forming a conventional electronic device package, multiple processes such as photolithography and etching processes are adopted to define conductive structures or connecting paths, and such process steps are relatively complicated. In addition to the complicated process steps, material waste and high equipment cost are also the main reasons which lead to a high semiconductor production cost in the method of forming a conventional package. Therefore, how to achieve a fast and low-cost package has been drawn high attention and efforts in the industry.